Never Giving Up: Baby Edition
by LivForever
Summary: Sequel to Never Giving Up & no you don't have to read it to understand this one. Elliot & Olivia would give anything to have a child together but, biology seems to disagree. What happens when Kathy steps up to the plate? Let's just say things get…awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**Elliot & Olivia would give anything to have a child together but, biology seems to disagree. What happens when Kathy steps up to the plate? Let's just say things get…awkward.**

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stabler," the doctor said with a professional look on her face. "It seems that you had a miscarriage."

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand as hard as he could without hurting her and tried desperately to keep his tears from falling. Olivia was just stunned. She didn't understand how this could have happened. She was doing everything right. As soon as she found out she was pregnant she went to the drug store and bought prenatal vitamins and began taking them. She stopped eating chocolate and started eating more healthier foods like salads that she knew would be healthy for the baby.

"So," Olivia said not wanting to cry, "What does this mean?"

Dr. Jacobson sighed and adjusted his glasses on his face. He had been an OBG/YN for twenty three years and he hated whenever he had to deliver bad news to parents who wanted kids. "It means that we need to deliver the baby right away."

"But," Olivia said quietly, "It isn't alive?"

"I'm very sorry," Dr. Jacobson said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to induce your labor." Dr. Jacobson excused himself from the room leaving Olivia and Elliot by themselves.

"Honey," Elliot said, "Are you okay?"

She turned her head to look at him and her eyes gave the answer. There were tears pooled in them and she couldn't contain them any longer. She began sobbing.

"Hey," Elliot said wrapping his arms around her, "Calm down. We can try again. I'll be okay. I'm right here."

"We lost our baby," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh," he comforted, "I know. I know." They stayed that way until the doctor came back in the room. Elliot kissed her on the cheek and held her hand tight while Dr. Jacobson ordered a nurse to give her an IV of Pitocin. Olivia cried through the whole procedure. She couldn't stand the thought of delivering her dead baby. Her made her cringe. Once the baby was out she told the doctor to take it away because she didn't want to see it. She figured it would be too painful.

"Are you doing okay?" Elliot asked once the baby had been carried away.

"No," was all she managed to get out before she fell asleep. The news about her baby took an emotional toll on her and she hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights anyway.

The next day Olivia got to go home and it hadn't been easy. Elliot caught her crying in the bathroom by herself on multiple occasions.

"Liv," he said quietly, "Come here." He held his arms wide open hoping she would let him comfort her.

She gladly accepted the warm feeling his strong arms had to offer. "I just want a baby. Your baby."

"I know Liv," he said rubbing her hair, "I know. WE aren't giving up just yet. We can try again."

"Do you think we should?" she asked with a glint of hoping.

"I think it's worth a shot," he said wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Can we start now?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

Elliot just laughed, "Unfortunately, we can't. I came up here to tell you that we have a case. A twenty-six year old female named Molly Burgess was beaten and raped and left in Central Park."

Olivia sighed, "Let's go."

When they arrived at Mercy General they flashed their badges to the lady at the reception desk and she pointed the in the direction to the room Molly was waiting.

"Hi, Molly," Olivia said in a gentle voice, "I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner. He's also Detective Stabler. Can you tell us what happened?"

Molly looked like any other rape victim that had been attacked. She had bruises all over her face and she was hysteric. She didn't want anybody to touch her. There was one thing that stood out to Olivia, Molly's stomach.

"Is my baby okay?" Molly asked ignoring Olivia's question.

That was it. She was pregnant. Olivia thought she was going to break down right there in front of the victim but she knew she had to keep it together. After all, her problems were nothing compared to young Molly's.

"We haven't talked to the doctor's yet," Elliot said speaking up. He knew that Olivia was a bit shaken so he decided to take over. "As soon as you tell us what happened we can check with the doctor's."

Molly sighed and carefully wiped a tear from her swollen eye. "I was coming home from work," she began, "I heard a noise behind me and I got scared so I picked up the pace. I was standing on my steps when a man came behind me and hit me. He put his hand over my mouth and told me if I didn't listen to what he said he would shoot me in the stomach."

Olivia cringed at hearing her story. Every case was difficult to work in its own way but, this one, this one tore Olivia's heart. She needed to get some fresh air so she excused herself from the room giving Elliot a look on her way out. She stood outside for a good ten minutes just taking in deep breaths and trying to clear her head when Elliot came out.

"The doctor says her baby is going to be just fine," Elliot said leaning up against the wall next to her.

Olivia sighed and moved her hair out of her face, "That's good. She deserves some good news."

"You holding up alright?"

"I'll be okay," she said to him. "We should go back in there. We have to convince her into doing the rape kit."

Olivia pushed herself off the wall using her hands an Elliot followed closely behind. He caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek before walking back inside. "Hang in there," he whispered.

"No!" Molly back lashed, "No! No no no! I won't do the rape kit!"

"Sweetie," Olivia said grabbing her hand, "If you don't do the rape kit we can't prove that you were raped. We need that rape kit to put your attacker away."

"No," Molly said firmly.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Olivia said trying to convince her, "Don't you want to put this guy away?"

"Yeah," Molly answered.

"Do the rape kit."

"Okay," Molly said after a few minutes of thinking, "I'll do it."

"That's great," Olivia said putting her on the hand.

The victims never handled the rape kits well and Olivia hated seeing them in so much pain. She wished there was more she could do for them but, she was doing everything she could by finding the attackers and putting them away.

Olivia yawned and stretched her arms in the air as she climbed into bed and under the covers. "Today was a hard day."

"I know," Elliot said offering her his hand, "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no, "I just wonder why me. Why us."

"I don't know Liv," he said, "I know how I feel about it but I can't imagine how you feel. I have my other kids but, this is something you've wanted you whole life."

She sighed and turned over on her side so she was looking Elliot in the eyes, "You don't want to stop trying do you?"

"Of course not," he answered. "I want your babies. They are going to be beautiful just like you."

"With your eyes," Olivia smiled.

"And your hair," Elliot added.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Olivia said snuggling the covers up under her chin.

"That's my job," he said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"I like your job."

"Me too," he said through a yawn, "Let's go to sleep. It's getting late."

"I love you," Olivia said closing her eyes.

"I love you too Liv.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me clarify that Kathy WILL NOT be having this child. That would be wrong in so many ways so, don't panic.**

"Here's your coffee," Elliot said handing Olivia a thermos of warm coffee.

"Thanks," she said taking it into her hand, "Let's go."

"Are you sure you want to stay on this case?" Elliot asked once they were in the parking lot of Mercy General, "I'm sure Cragen will understand."

"El, it's fine," Olivia said giving him a small smile.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "Let's go talk to her."

When they walked down the hall to Molly's room they were surprised by what they saw. She was holding her baby. She must have went into labor during the night. "How is it that her baby is alive? She didn't look that far along to me."

"Liv," Elliot said stopping her before they reached the door, "Can you handle this?"

"Yes," she said a little harsher than she should.

"Hi Molly," Olivia said stepping into the room with Elliot following close behind.

"Look at my baby girl," Molly said with a grin on her face, "Her name is Emily Rose. She was born last night."

Olivia looked down at the small child in Molly's arms and couldn't help but smile. The baby was absolutely gorgeous with crystal blue eyes and a hint of blonde hair and a cute button nose. "She's beautiful."

"Do you want to hold her?"

Olivia seemed somewhat caught off guard by the question. She wanted to hold a baby but, she wanted to hold her own baby. She shook her head no, "We actually just came to ask you a few questions."

Elliot was standing in the background making sure he stayed his distance. The victims usually were more comfortable talking to a female detective than a male and he understood that.

"So, Molly, you said that your attacker threatened to shoot you in your stomach?" Olivia asked trying no to look at the baby.

"Yes," Molly answered taking in a deep breath.

"Molly, yesterday when I first saw you I wouldn't have known you were pregnant. Your stomach was barely sticking out," Olivia said making eye contact, "Do you think somebody you know could have done this?"

Molly seemed to think about it for a moment. She started staring off into space and ignoring the baby in her lap until Olivia got her attention again, "Molly?"

"I have a husband," Molly said smiling at Emily, "He was drafted about a year ago. He has a brother, Jeff."

"Did Jeff know you were pregnant?"

"He was the first to know," Molly said sadly.

"You did good Molly," Olivia said, "We are going to need his address."

"5221 West Street," she answered placing her finger into her child's hand.

Olivia wrote the address down on her notepad she carried with her and then turned grabbing Elliot and walking out. She didn't say anything in the car on the way to Jeff Burgess's house. Elliot knew that she was picturing herself holding a small child of her own. He knew it was what she longed for.

"We will make a baby," he assured her before stepping out of the car in front of Jeff's apartment.

"I know," she said. "Can we talk about that tonight?"

"Of course," he said. "We better get going though because it looks like Jeff is leaving."

They both stepped out of the car and walked in Jeff's direction hollering his name and running up in front of him blocking his path.

"Jeff Burgess?" Elliot asked just to be sure.

"Yes?"

"We are Detective Stabler's from Manhattan SVU and we would like to ask you a couple of questions," Elliot stated.

"Okay," Jeff cooperated, "What's this about?"

"Do you know Molly Burgess?" Elliot asked.

"She's my sister in-law," he answered.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," he answered honestly, "I was the first to know."

"Where were you lat night?" Olivia badgered, " Around 8:30?"

"Work," he answered messing with the baseball cap on his head, "You can ask my boss."

"Don't worry," Olivia said narrowing her eyes, "We plan to."

On that note they took off and went back to the precinct to check out his alibi. Sometimes Olivia wished she could just punch people in the face and not get in trouble for it. Some people really deserved it. "Imagine what a world that would be," she thought to herself.

"Jeff's boss says he wasn't at work," Elliot said waving his cell phone in the air as he walked into the squad room. "Fin and Munch were out so they picked him up and we just need our confession."

Olivia sighed, it was always worse for the victim when someone they knew and trusted was their rapist. She couldn't begin to imagine. It hadn't taken long in the interrogation room with Elliot and Olivia badgering and yelling at Jeff until he confessed to raping Molly. He said he did it and he had no remorse. "What a bastard," Olivia thought. She was sure Elliot was thinking the same thing.

They ended up finishing their paperwork for a the first time in a while and even had ten minutes to spare before they were done for the day.

"Bye guys," Fin said to them as he held the peace sign and headed toward the elevator.

"Bye Fin," they replied in unison.

"You ready to go babe?" Elliot asked turning the light on his desk off.

"Yeah," she said after a yawn, "I'm tired."

"How about we go home, order a pizza, and head to bed?"

"Can we talk about the baby thing?"

"Yes," he answered and kissed her on top of her head. They walked out of the precinct together with Olivia nuzzled in Elliot's side. They had gotten used to doing that so now it had become a routine.

Once they were at home in the comfort of their own house, Elliot called the pizza place and placed a delivery for one large pepperoni pizza and then sat down on the couch by Olivia.

"So," he said, "Let's talk."

She looked at him and he could see that she was clearly hurting from the case and the miscarriage. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know that it would be okay.

"When Molly asked me if I wanted to hold Emily," Olivia began saying, "I wanted to so bad but, I got jealous. Can you believe that? Jealous. I wanted to be able to hold my own child in my arms and cuddle it so it wouldn't cry."

"I know Liv," Elliot said rubbing his thumb over her hand as he held it, "I know. We will have a baby. I promise you. Whatever it takes."

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you." Elliot leaned forward so he was forehead to forehead with Olivia. They could feel one another breathing as they looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you," he said again before his lips crashed elegantly into hers. She tilted her head just a little to the left so she could slip in her tongue.

"Shirt," she said coming up for air.

Elliot stopped kissing her just long enough for him to pull his shirt off over his head and then he went back to her lips. She took her hands and ran them down his chest feeling every muscle and every scar. Elliot was working on taking Olivia's shirt off when the doorbell rang.

"Dammit!" Elliot yelled, "I forgot about the pizza guy coming!"

Olivia just laughed as she got up to answer the door. "Thank you," she told the man after handing him the pay.

"I'm not so much hungry for pizza anymore," she said throwing the box onto the table. She reached down to her pants and unbuttoned them letting them fall to the floor exposing her leopard printed panties. She walked passed Elliot making sure she was shaking her butt so he got the hint to follow her to the bedroom.

"Me either," he gasped following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning," Elliot said when Olivia strolled out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"What are you doing up? Why aren't we at work?"

"Cragen called," Elliot said, "We have the rest of the week off."

"Why?" Olivia wondered.

"I told him about the miscarriage," Elliot said getting it out in the open.

"What? El, we promised we wouldn't tell anyone." Elliot could tell that Olivia was upset that he had gone behind her back but he did it for the right reasons. He only told Cragen and he hoped Olivia would understand.

"I know but, it was just Cragen. He was asking about us."

Olivia sighed and wiped the tiredness from her eyes stretching her arms in the air. "What are we going to do without work for three days?" she asked plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Today," Elliot began, "I figured I would go to the grocery store and surprise you with a romantic dinner."

Olivia smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good," he said kissing her on the cheek, "I'll be back in a few."

When Elliot left to go to the store Olivia had some company. She flipped off the TV that she was watching to answer the door and to her surprise, Kathy was standing there.

"Uh, come in," Olivia said opening the door.

"Olivia!" Kathy exclaimed with a smile on her face and perk in her voice, "I heard that you were having a baby! Congratulations! I made cupcakes!"

Olivia looked down at the container that Kathy was caring and saw the pink and blue cupcakes that said Congratulations Mommy on them. She didn't want to cry in front of Kathy but she couldn't hold back. She walked over to the couch and sat down hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh no," Kathy said sitting the cupcakes on the kitchen table, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not pregnant," Olivia said wiping her tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lizzie told me you were, I don't know why she'd lie about that."

"She didn't," Olivia said. She felt weird talking to Kathy about her baby problems. "I had a miscarriage."

"Olivia, I'm so sorry," Kathy said rubbing her back. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"It's okay," Olivia said. She wondered why Kathy had even came over in the first place. They weren't exactly the best of friends and talking about her and Elliot's relationship was weird on all sorts of levels.

"I should be going," Kathy said. "Have a nice day."

Kathy left and took the cupcakes with her which made Olivia upset. She was really craving some cupcakes.

"Oh no," Olivia said to herself at the thought, "No. I can't be."

She got up and walked to the calendar in the hallway and ran her finger across it until she came to date. "No…"

She ran back into the living room and grabbed her cell phone off the in-table. "Alex," she said panicking, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"I need you to come over. With a pregnancy test."

"On my way!"

Olivia knew she should have called Elliot but, what if she wasn't pregnant? She didn't want to get his hopes up and then have them crushed. She felt like one person worrying about it was enough. She paced up and down the hallway until Alex arrived rushing in the door.

"Here you go," she said handing her the pregnancy test box.

Olivia took it and took a deep breath, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alex said, "Now go! Pee!"

Olivia rushed to the bathroom and took the stick out of the box reading the directions for how long she had to wait afterwards. "3 minutes," she said to herself. She sat the stick on the back of the toilet and walked back into the living room to explain to Alex what happened.

"So, Kathy came over? With cupcakes?" Alex asked taking a drink of her soda.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah. It was so weird. She acted like we were best friends are something."

"That's pretty weird," Alex said.

Olivia agreed and looked down at her watch to see if it had been three minutes yet. It had so she took off sprinting toward the bathroom with Alex following behind. She took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed before looking at it. "Alex, I'm pregnant."

"Yay!" Alex said practically jumping in the air, "Liv, this is great!"

"Yeah," Olivia said a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I thought I would be happy and… I am but, what if I have another…"

"Liv, sweetie," Alex said, "You can't think about stuff like that."

Olivia sighed and threw the stick into the trashcan. She would tell Elliot during their romantic dinner the good news and hoped he would think the same thing.

"You're right," Olivia said. "I can't believe I'm pregnant!"

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Elliot is going to be so angry that you found out before him," Olivia said as they walked back into the living room.

"We don't have to tell," Alex said, "I'll act surprise when we walks into the precinct with a certain glow to his face."  
Olivia laughed, "Thanks Alex."

"Anytime."

When Alex left, Olivia felt like skipping around the house and jumping for joy. The news that she was pregnant again filled her heart and made her happier than she had been in awhile. She just hoped that this pregnancy would work out. She cleaned up the house a little bit while she jammed to the radio waiting for Elliot to come home and cook dinner.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled over the stereo, "Liv, what are you doing?" he asked as he sat the groceries down on the counter.

"Cleaning," she answered looking up at him, "Okay, mostly dancing," she laughed, "But cleaning too."

"Glad to see that," he smiled, "What got into you?"

"Oh nothing," she said walking closer to him, "I'm just happy." She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into him giving him a deep kiss on the lips.

"Mmm," Elliot said, "I like happy Liv."

"Don't get used to it," she said with a serious look on her face. "Just kidding," she quickly added throwing a dish towel at him and then running away.

"Oh, I'll get you!" he laughed chasing after her.

"Yes Detective," Olivia said jumping onto her bed, "I've been a very good girl."

"Really?" Elliot asked following her, "Good girls don't get punishments."

Olivia nodded her head yes and pulled him down on top of her, "Just this once?"

** I felt like being evil today and leave you with a wondering imagination… **


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready to see what awaits you in the living room?" Elliot asked as he finished tying a blue paisley bandana around Olivia's eyes.

"Yes!"

"Okay," Elliot said placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Let's go." He guided her down the hallway and into the living room where he had a romantic dinner set up just for the two of them. "You can take your blindfold off."

Olivia lifted her hands to the bandana and pulled it off over her head to see the surprise. Her breath had been taken away. The room was dimly lit with candles placed all around. The swift scent of vanilla roamed the air as the lights flickered against the white walls. Elliot had cleared the coffee table and placed a white table cloth over it which he covered in red rose petals. There were two plates full of a white pasta and a fruit bowl in the center filled with strawberries.

"Elliot," Olivia said once she had caught her breath, "This is gorgeous."  
"Have a seat," he offered pointing to a square pillow placed neatly on the floor.

"Did you come up with this all on your own?" she asked as she sat down.

"I can be romantic," he said with a slight grin on his face. He sad down next to Olivia on his pillow and took the napkin that was placed next to his plate, tucking it into his shirt. "Enjoy."

Elliot couldn't help but stare into Olivia's eyes and as they shined in the candle light. He watched her take her first bite and once he knew she liked it he took a bite himself.

"This is really good," Olivia said after her first bite, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I'm glad you like it."

"El, there's something I need to tell you."

"It can wait," he said taking a sip of his red wine, "Let's enjoy our dinner.

"It's good news," she said looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."  
"What? Honey, that's great! When did you find out? This is so amazing. Liv, we did it!" He practically threw himself into her arms once he had heard the news.

"Today," she said kissing him on the cheek, "I took the pregnancy test today."

"Oh, this is so amazing!"

"Isn't it?"

"Yes," he whispered, "Just like you."

Olivia started to giggle, "Can we finish dinner first?"

Elliot pulled away as he laughed, "I guess."

"I'm happy for you," Kathy said into the phone to Elliot, "Really. The kids all want a baby brother and who am I to argue with them?"

"Thanks Kathy," Elliot replied, "It means a lot. I have to get back to work. Bye."

"You told Kathy?" Olivia asked shooting him an angry look, "Cragen was suppose to be the first one we tell."

"I'm sorry," Elliot said hanging up his phone, "I told Kathleen and she told Kathy."

"Well, I guess since you told Kathleen I can't be angry," Olivia said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Come on," Elliot smiled, "Let's go tell him."

Back at Kathy's house, she was livid. She was throwing things at the walls and screaming as loud as she could. "She will pay for this! She will not have his baby!"

"Mom!" Kathleen said running down the stairs, "What's going on?"

Kathy stopped what she was doing and let out a deep breath, "Nothing.. I'm just a little angry. That's all."

"At Olivia?"

"No," Kathy lied. "Just in general."

"Mom," Kathleen said crossing her arms, "Olivia is going to have a baby whether you like it or not. So, why can't you just be happy for them?" She didn't wait for her mother to reply before she turned around on her heels and marched back up the steps.

"First my husband, then my daughter," Kathy said to herself, "That bitch."

Meanwhile at the precinct, Olivia and Elliot had just told Cragen the good news.

"You guys!" he gloated, "This is great! I'm so happy for you. I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"I think everybody did but us," Olivia laughed.

Elliot hit her gently on the arm, "Hey now."

"You are the first one we wanted to tell," Olivia said, "Well, besides Kathleen."

"Thank you," Cragen said, "It means a lot."

"Well," Elliot said, "I guess we should go and announce it to everybody else now."

"Good luck," Cragen said as he watched them walk out of his office and into the squad room.

"Who should we tell first?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked to the left of her at the bullhorn that was sitting on a table, "I have an idea." She walked over and picked the horn up glancing back at Elliot who couldn't help but laugh.

"Listen up!" Olivia yelled, "Elliot and I have some news we would like to share." She looked to Elliot who gave her a reassuring look and then she continued, "We hare having a baby!"

Munch's jaw dropped, "What? You two reproducing? I think that is going to be one hell of a child."

"Love you too Munch," Olivia teased.

"Congratulations man," Fin said shaking Elliot's hand.

"Thanks."

"You finally get to be a mommy," Fin said as he approached Olivia, "Congrats," he said as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"Thanks Fin."

"Today is going to be a good day," Olivia said to Elliot as they walked back to their desks.

"Not all day," Cragen said approaching them, "Molly's baby is missing."

Olivia sighed and wiped the hair out of her eyes, "Let's go," she said to Elliot.

Elliot grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and followed Olivia out of the precinct.

"So much for a good day," Olivia mumbled.

**What is Kathy up to?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ToriRenee161 - Let's pretend it's 2 weeks instead of two days **** Also, I'm not sure about the drinking coffee thing, but I will be sure she doesn't drink it anymore!**

"How does someone manage to steal a baby right out of the hospital?" Olivia asked Elliot as they pulled into Mercy's parking lot.

"I don't know," Elliot sighed turning the car off, "Let's hope somebody saw him."

They both climbed out of their car and made their way into Molly's hospital room to ask her some questions. She was already in tears when they walked in.

"Molly," Olivia began, "We know that Jeff couldn't have done this. He's going to jail for a long time. So, is there anybody else?"

"No," Molly shaking, "I don't know."  
"Molly," Olivia said using her sympathetic voice, "I need you to think who would do this. Could it have been a jealous friend?"

Molly stopped shaking and focused her eyes on the blanket in front of her. "Molly?"

"I have a friend, Maria. She has been trying to get pregnant for three years now and when I told her I was expecting she got… jealous."

"Where does Maria live?" Olivia asked taking out her pen and notepad.

"Red Hook."

"Don't worry," Olivia said standing up, "We will find her."

"Thank you," Molly said wiping her tears.

"So," Elliot said once they got in the car again, "When are you going to start taking it easy?"

"El," Olivia said with a bit of hostility in her voice, "I just got pregnant. I'm not going on desk duty until I have too."

"Should've seen that one coming." Elliot pulled out of the parking lot and drove through the traffic all the way to Red Hook where they hoped to find baby Emily. When Elliot worked cases with missing kids he always thought about his own kids. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if he couldn't find his kids.

"Is this it?" Olivia asked as they pulled to the side of the street in front of a very nice apartment.

"This is it," Elliot answered pulling his leys out of the ignition, "Looks fancy."

"Sure does." They walked up to the door of the building and Elliot knocked on it.

"Hi," a young woman said who answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Olivia smiled, "We are looked for a Maria Freedman."  
"That's me," the woman said opening the door a little more than a crack, "What can I do for you?"

"We have a warrant to search the premises," Elliot answered flashing the blue paper in her face.

Elliot and Olivia barged in and pushed passed Maria as they walked through the house looking for baby Emily.

"El!" Olivia hollered from a bedroom.

Elliot came rushing in and let out a deep breath when he saw her. There was Emily lying in a crib asleep. "Grab her," he said, "We are taking her back to her mom."

"Hi Emily," Olivia cooed as she picked the baby up from the crib, "We are going to take you back to your Mommy."

The police that had followed Elliot and Olivia to Maria's house placed her in cuffs and shoved her into their car. She was being arrested for kidnapping.

"We don't have car seat," Olivia said, "I don't see one around here anywhere."

"Just hold her," Elliot suggested, "I'll drive careful.

Olivia was weary about Emily not being buckled in a car seat but, she didn't have any other option.

"Your Mommy has missed you," Olivia said as she continued to talk in a baby voice to Emily. "She hasn't stopped thinking about you one bit."

Elliot looked over and smiled as he saw the beam on Olivia's face while she held the small infant close and talked to it, making it's eyes light up.

"Elliot, look out!" Olivia screamed as she saw the grill of the taxi in front of them.

Elliot struggled to turn the wheel back into the right lane but it was too late. The sound of the two cars colliding could be heard a mile away and the smoke that came from the crash had people near by coughing and covering their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, if you don't want Olivia to be pregnant, why would you read a story with the words BABY EDITION in the title? It's common sense. Second of all, for the record, I'm only 15 so I know I'm not the best writer out there. I never claimed to be. So stop being rude and uptight about a story. Thanks and have a nice day!**

"I don't understand," Molly said quietly from her hospital bed, "She was… she's d-dead?"

Olivia took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"We're very sorry," Elliot said stepping in, "The driver of the truck had a blood alcohol level above the legal limit and he is being charged with reckless endangerment as soon as he comes out of surgery."

"I can't believe this," Molly said with tears silently falling down her cheeks, "She was the reason I-I can't believe this."

"I'm so sorry," Olivia sniff walking out of the room.

Elliot gave Molly a sympathetic nod and then excused himself from the room, following Olivia into the hall.

"Liv," he whispered.

"I could have saved her," Olivia said through her tears.

"What are you talking about? This wasn't your fault."

"I think it was," Olivia argued, "I remember holding on to her when my eyes were getting heavy… then I think I let go."

"Liv, you passed out. You couldn't control that," he tried to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head into his chest and quietly sobbed. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"That could have been our baby," Olivia said with the sound of tears still present.

"It wasn't," Elliot assured her.

"Can we just go home? I'm tired."

"Of course," Elliot said wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist, "Let's go."

The ride home was silent. Olivia kept replaying the crash in her mind and downed herself for not staying awake a little bit longer.

"What are you thinking about?" Elliot asked once they had both crawled into bed.

"Emily," she answered sadly.

"Liv," he said cuddling close to her, "You couldn't have saved her and it isn't our baby. Our baby is safe. Right here." He placed his hand gently on her belly and started rubbing it.

She sighed, "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Well," Elliot said chuckling, "If I know my sperm, and I do, I'd say it's going to be a girl."

"Really?" Olivia asked with her face lighting up.

"Yeah, really."

"I say, it's going to be a boy."

"50 bucks," Elliot said staring at Olivia's figure through the dark.

"I'm not betting on the gender of our child," Olivia laughed.

"Because you know you will lose," Elliot argued playfully.

"We don't even know if this one is going to make it…"

"You can't think like that," Elliot said, "It will make it. I promise."

Olivia gave a sad smile and then leaned up to give Elliot one last kiss before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Olivia was in the mood for a good breakfast which was unlikely for her. She didn't really care much about breakfast but, today she was starved.

"You want fried chicken for breakfast?" Elliot asked with his eyes wide.

"Yes," she smiled innocently sitting down at the kitchen table and slipping her shoes on, "Please?"

"Fried chicken?" he asked again.

"Yes," she answered.

"I guess that's it then," he said grabbing his keys off the counter, "We can stop at the store on the way to work."

"Wait," Olivia said just before they got to the door, "I changed my mind. I want pancakes."

Elliot laughed softly and rolled his eyes, "Fine. Pancakes it is then."

"Oh no," Olivia said after buckling her seat belt in.

"What?" Elliot asked getting concerned.

"I promised myself I wouldn't become one of those bossy, uncontrollable, craving pregnant women," Olivia said in a serious tone.

Elliot just smiled as he studied Olivia's face and how she had the glow of a pregnant woman starting to form. She was barely showing and her abdomen was barely showing but, Elliot could see the difference. He had hope that this child was going to be the one.


	7. Chapter 7

"Olivia? OIivia?"

Olivia groaned as she heard the all familiar annoying voice of Kathy Stabler walk into her apartment. Kathy was one of the few people that had a key because for some reason, Elliot insisted.

"In here!" Olivia hollered from her bedroom where she had still been asleep.

"Hey!" Kathy said in a cheery voice as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "I brought presents!" Kathy held up the many bags of presents that she had recently bought and showed them to Olivia. "For the little one," she said.

Olivia took the bags from Kathy and started with the pink one. After she pulled out all of the tissue paper she took out a fleece blanket that was pink and had butterflies embroidered into it. "Oh Kathy," Olivia said, "This is beautiful."

"There's also one for a little boy," Kathy said taking the responsibility upon herself to pull the blue blanket out of the blue bag.

"Thank you Kathy," Olivia said, "This is very kind."

Kathy smiled, "I can't until we know if it's a boy or a girl!"

Olivia stopped what she was doing. "Did she just say 'we'?" Olivia thought.

Olivia forced a laugh, "Yeah…"

"This is so exciting!" Kathy cheered.

"Yeah," Olivia said quickly, "Look, Kathy, Elliot won't be back until late tonight and I kind of have plans so, I don't mean to kick you out but, I have to get ready."

"It's no problem," Kathy smiled, "I'll stop by tomorrow. Have a good day!"

Olivia waited until she heard the front door open and then close before she fell backward in the bed and let out a loud sigh. She wasn't too fond that Kathy was such a big part of their lives and she was creeped out that Kathy was so excited for the baby.

Outside in the hallway, Kathy muttered the word, 'bitch,' and her smile quickly faded away. She dug around in her purse and once she found what she was looking for she took it out. "This should do," she said placing the tiny camera in the plant that sat just outside Olivia and Elliot's door. She could see when anyone left and when anyone entered their house. She smiled to herself and quickly left before anyone could see her.

Olivia sighed before rolling out of bed and getting up to walk in the living room to call Elliot.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey," Olivia said, "Your ex-wife just stopped by."

"What did she want?" Elliot asked curiously.

"She bought some stuff. A bunch of stuff. For the baby."

"That was nice of her," Elliot said.

"El," Olivia sighed, "She's smothering me. She's here more than you are anymore. It's my one day off this month and she comes over and wakes me up at 9 o'clock!"

"Liv," Elliot said shutting his car door, "I have to go. I have a case. I'll stop by and bring you some lunch, okay? What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Olivia said forgetting about Kathy. The mention of food made her forget about everything.

"Alright," Elliot laughed, "I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone threw it onto the couch where it bounced off a cushion and landed on the floor. "Great," she mumbled. She didn't feel like picking it up so she just left it on the floor and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't going to wait until lunch to eat, she was hungry now. She opened the cabinets and moved some things around but she didn't find anything that sounded good. She moved to the fridge and found some watermelon so she decided that sounded like the best thing to her. She grabbed the salt from the counter and carried it back into the living room with the bowl of watermelon and enjoyed her 'healthy' breakfast.

"Was that Liv?" Fin asked as he and Elliot pulled out of the precinct parking lot.

"Yeah," Elliot answered, "These hormones are really getting to her. One minute she's all smiling and happy and the next minute she's gripping because they don't make salty cheesecake."

"Salty cheesecake?" Fin questioned.

Elliot nodded, "It seems to be what she craves most."

"Gross," Fin said making a disturbed face.

"You're telling me."

**Short chapter but, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long. The next few chapters get… intense!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skyesmommy- this one is for you! **

"Something just isn't right."

"Liv, would you stop freaking out about nothing? It was the wind."

It was 10 o'clock at night and both Elliot and Olivia were exhausted. They had had a long day at work and they were ready to just fall into dreamland. Well, Elliot was but Olivia wouldn't let him because she was too worried about a sound they had heard.

"Can't tell me that was nothing!" she panicked after they heard a fairly loud sound like it was coming from the living room.

Elliot had heard it this time too so he grabbed his gun from under the bed and told Olivia he would handle it. He slowly made his way down the hall with his gun held out in front of him, prepared to shoot any strangers. When he was just around the corner to the kitchen he stopped and listened to footsteps. Somebody was definitely in their house.

"Put your hands up!" Elliot swiftly turned the corner and was now pointing his gun at a very terrified Dickie.

"Don't shoot!" Dickie had dropped the cheesecake that was in his hand to the floor and held his hands up above his head.

"Dickie? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Dad."  
Elliot rolled his eyes, "Why did you sneak in when all you had to do was tell me?"

Dickie dropped his hands now and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't stay."

"Why not?"

"Mom told us we aren't allowed to stay the night over here while Liv's pregnant. She said it isn't good for the baby."

Elliot was instantly furious. "She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. Liv loves you guys. If anything it would be great for the pregnancy."

Elliot watched as Dickie eyed the cheesecake that he had once been scarfing down, "So, why were you so hungry?"

Dickie sighed, "There is no food in the house! Mom doesn't even come out of her room anymore! She just sits up there and talks to herself! We aren't even allowed to go in there. Whose fault do you think that is Dad? It's yours and Olivia's!" He slammed his fist down on the counter to end his sentence and stormed off out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Olivia, who had been worried what was going on, was now standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching as Elliot cleaned up the splattered cheesecake.

"I don't think it's your fault," she said quietly.

"It's not yours either," he said without turning around. He figured Olivia had heard the whole thing.

"Maybe one of us should talk to Kathy," she suggested, "Maybe she just needs to know that what you guys had was once real."  
Elliot shook his head as he tossed the food in the trashcan, "Don't worry about it. I'll go to the grocery store and put some food in their house tomorrow. I just can't believe Kathy is acting like this."

Olivia shrugged, "She seemed pretty… excited… yesterday when she came over with gifts."

Elliot sighed as he wiped his eyes with his hands, "Let's just go back to bed."

"I can't," Olivia said with an apologetic look on her face, "I came down here because I wanted to finish my cheesecake…"

Elliot groaned, "Liv you just had two huge plates of pasta for dinner! You can't possibly be hungry!"

Olivia frowned and bowed her head, "I guess I can wait till' breakfast."

Elliot smiled now, "Come on, don't be sad. Let's go cuddle with each other under the covers."

Olivia smiled at this, "Yes, Detective."

"What were they doing?" Kathy hounded at Dickie as soon as he walked through the door, "Were they having sex?"

"No, Mom. Why do you hate Olivia so much? She isn't the one that left you." The words slammed Kathy in the heart.

"You love her more too..."

"That's not what I said," Dickie said falling down onto the couch, "I just don't understand why you hate her and not Dad. Dad is the one who left you for her. Actually, I don't understand why you're angry at all. You wanted a divorce from him long before he finally got the balls to do it."

"If you love them so much then why don't you go live with them?"

"Maybe I thought my mother wouldn't fall off her rocker and not feed me anymore," Dickie spat, "Have you been in the kitchen lately because the only thing to eat in there is a box of old raisons and bubble gum."

"You're old enough to go to the store on your own," she argued with him.

"You wonder why I like Olivia…" he muttered under his breath.

Kathy screamed and stomped off up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it right behind her.

"They think they're going to get away with this," Kathy said to herself, "They don't know what's coming." She paced back and forth around her room from one side to the other until her thoughts were cleared. She looked up at the pictures on the wall that she had taken of Elliot and Olivia together without them knowing and gave an evil smile. "Poor, poor, Olivia." She walked closer to the wall where the pictures hung and started tearing them down and ripping them right down the middle. "Who the hell is she but a lonely bitch that has nothing better to do than steal people's husbands!"

Dickie had been walking to his bedroom which is right past Kathy's when he heard her yelling what she did. He shook his head and wished that somehow everyone would just move on and find a way to be happy. He wasn't upset that Elliot and Kathy had gotten a divorce. He was upset that when they were married, they weren't happy. That's all he wanted. He thought that Elliot marrying Olivia would make him happy and then Kathy would move on to find a new man. Well that never happened and Dickie could see it clearly never would. She was too obsessed with Elliot and Olivia as a couple that he wondered what she would do to ruin things for them. He checked on Eli before climbing in bed and closing his eyes. He knew he needed to do something; fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just an FYI: The only kids still in the house are Dickie and Eli. The others have moved out. (Just because I feel like I use the girls more in my other stories.)**

Elliot had gone to the grocery store like he told Olivia he would and he picked up all kinds of things he knew Dickie and Eli liked. He got a whole box of those chicken noodles that you boil on the stove, a bag of chips, and other things that were easy to fix. He figured since Kathy wasn't grocery shopping she wouldn't cook even if there was food in the house. He also through in a box of brownies with little candies on the top because he knew those were Kathy's favorite.

He carried the bags down the block to Kathy's house and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. "Kathy! It's just me!" He heard footsteps inside and he knew she was coming to open the door.

She brushed her hair out of her face and stopped to look in the mirror that hung in the hallway before hurrying to the door and unlocking it.

"Hey."

"Hey," Elliot said stepping in, "I brought groceries."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Kathy said smiling, "I was going to go later this week. I've just been so busy."

"Yeah?" Elliot asked sitting the groceries down on the kitchen table, "You got a boyfriend?"

Kathy rolled her eyes, "No."

Elliot didn't pursue the conversation any longer. He just minded his own business and put the groceries away where he remembered they went.

"Where's Dickie and Eli?" he asked once all the items were put away.

"They are actually on their way to your house," Kathy said angrily, "They had a gift for Olivia and the baby."

"That was nice of them," he smiled, "Well, I hate to come and go but, I want to catch them before they leave."

"Right," Kathy said nodding her head, "Bye."

"Dickie," Olivia said raising an eyebrow, "Are you sure? This is pretty big."

"Yes," he said in a serious tone, "She left early this morning and I went into her room. I just wanted to see if she had any of Eli's shoes in there and I saw the wall! There are tons of pictures hanging up!"

"What kind of pictures?"

"You and Dad," he answered, "At the park, leaving the precinct, at home..."

"Here?" Olivia asked getting concerned.

Dickie nodded. He did have a gift to give Olivia but, he had more serious matters to tell her about too. He had decided that Olivia was the person to tell because she always listened to him when he needed to talk. He brought Eli with him because lately he didn't feel comfortable leaving him at home with Kathy.

"What exactly did she say again?"

"She asked if you guys were... you know... doing it..."

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temple with her hand, "You're sure?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. I'm worried. All she ever talks about any more is you having the baby. It's like she's obsessed."

"Have you told you dad about this yet?"

"No," he answered shaking his head, "I figured I would tell you first and then we could tell him together. He listens to you."

"He'll listen to you too."

"I'm just worried she'll do something crazy."

"Like what?"

Dickie shrugged, "I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Dickie," Olivia said kindly, "You can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath and bowed his head before answering, "I heard her on the phone last night with her friend Kristen."

"About what?"

"She said that she wasn't going to let you get away with having her baby..."

Olivia just sat there, stunned. She never thought about how Kathy really felt about her having a baby. She imagined it was hard on the ex-wife to deal with but, she didn't think Kathy would stoop so low.

"What else did she say?" Olivia felt her mouth turn to cotton.

"She said she wasn't going to stop until you got what you deserved."

Elliot was already back home now and Eli was sitting in his lap while he was sitting on the couch next to Olivia. Dickie was sitting in the chair across from them with his hands in his lap as he waited for Olivia to start the conversation.

"Dickie and I have something to discuss," Olivia said smiling at Eli who had just spilled Root Beer all down his shirt.

"So discuss," Elliot instructed.

Olivia sighed, "Well, it's about Kathy."  
"What about her?"

"She's insane!" Dickie said jumping in.

Elliot raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Liv before turning back around to Dickie, "That isn't very nice to say about your mother."

"It's true! She has pictures of you and Olivia everywhere!"

"He heard her talking on the phone about the baby," Olivia said rubbing her not even noticeable belly, "She said she wasn't going to let me get away with having her baby."

Elliot shook his head and picked Dickie up to place him on the floor so he could stand up free handed, "This is low Liv. Really. I mean, I can't believe you would say such a thing."

"Dad!" Dickie yelled jumping up to face him, "She isn't lying! Come to the house tomorrow. Mom has to be somewhere around noon so the house will be empty. Come over and I will show you her room!"

"I can't believe you would think I would lie about something like this..." Olivia was clearly upset by his accusations but, she didn't want to add more drama to the situation than there already was.

"Am I suppose to believe that Kathy would? She's over it Liv, she told me so."

"Maybe she was lying," Olivia said picking Eli up because he was reaching his arms up to be held, "You are a detective."

She walked off into the kitchen with Eli still her in her arms and she reached for a banana that she cut up for him. Dickie followed her and whispered, "I knew he wouldn't believe me."

"He will," Olivia said, "Let's just show him the room."

"Yeah," Dickie nodded, "Well I better get going. Mom wants Eli home before dinner."

Olivia nodded, "Bye. Oh, and Dickie... thank you for telling me. Us."

"I love you Liv," he replied with his hand on the doorknob, "As much as I loved my real mom."  
"She's still your mom."

Dickie just shrugged and ushered Eli out the door without saying goodbye to Elliot.

"You really think what he's saying is true?" Elliot asked in bed that night, "He could be lying. He likes to cause trouble ya know."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled the covers up onto her body, leaving one arm out so she wouldn't get too hot. "El, you should have seen him telling me. He wasn't lying. I thought you had more trust in him than that..."

"I do!" Elliot argued, "I just... I don't know."

"You just don't want to believe it," Olivia said quietly, "I know. It's okay to admit that."

Elliot sighed and turned over where he was cuddled against Olivia, "All I know is that I already love this baby more than than the whole world. I don't want to lose that."

Olivia smiled against his cheek, "You won't."

**Is Dickie being serious or is he just stirring trouble? (HAVE YOU SEEN THE SEASON 14 PROMO?!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay. I had a bit of writer's block but hopefully that's solved!**

"If mom pulls up you guys have to leave." Dickie couldn't stress enough how nervous he was that his dad and Olivia were about to see all the pictures and evidence in Kathy's room. He didn't want to get caught because he didn't know what would happen.

"Okay," Elliot said, "Eli, why don't you go play with your new truck?"

"Okay Daddy."

Eli trotted down the hallway to his bedroom where his new red toy monster truck was sitting on his floor waiting for him to play with it.

"Brace yourself," Dickie warned before opening the door to Kathy's bedroom.

When Dickie opened the door, Elliot and Olivia were both shocked at what they saw. There was a whole wall covered in photos of them. Them holding hands and kissing. There were even some of them in their house cooking dinner.

"Oh my gosh," Olivia gasped, "How did she get all of these?"

"I don't know," Dickie answered.

"She's becoming a psychopath," Elliot stated. He was more than angry that Kathy had all these pictures of them in her room. The only way she could have got them was if she had been there. He didn't understand any of it.

"El," Olivia said placing a hand on her shoulder. When Elliot looked at her she shook her head. She didn't want him to say things about Kathy in front of the kids. Even if Kathy was becoming a little crazy, she was still their mother.

Elliot sighed, "Do you know how long she's had these?"

"No idea," Dickie said, "I just saw them the other day. She's really starting to creep me out."

"Maybe you and Eli should stay at our house for a few days," Olivia suggested, "Maybe your mom just needs a little break."

"Yeah," Dickie said quietly, "I'll go pack us a bag."

When Dickie had left the room Elliot turned back around to face the wall of pictures. "What is she up to?"

"What are you guys doing in my room?"

Olivia and Elliot turned around, startled at who was standing in the doorway. It was Kathy and she had two bags full of things in her hand.

"Uh-uh, we were just..."

"I showed them your wall," Dickie said walking up behind Kathy, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't do this," Kathy laughed, "Dickie must have done this for attention. Who are you going to believe?"

Olivia was so shocked that Kathy would blame Dickie for this. Dickie was very responsible for his age, he hadn't been in trouble since the last time when he was talking about joining the army.

"Frankly," Olivia began, "I believe Dickie."

Kathy laughed and shook her head, "Why would I want pictures of you guys? My ex-husband and his wife? Olivia, I thought we were friends."

"Kathy," Elliot said stepping in, "You haven't had groceries in the house. You have been short tempered with the kids. Something's going on."

"Please get out of my house," Kathy said getting angrily, "You shouldn't be here."

"Fine," Elliot shrugged, "Dickie and Eli are coming with me."

"No!" Kathy argued.

Elliot was already out of the bedroom and pulling Olivia along with him. Dickie was in front of them and Eli was still in his room playing with his toy truck.

"Clearly you aren't fit right now," Elliot said, "Don't make this bigger than it has to be."

"First you take my husband and then you take my children!" Kathy hollered as they began walking out the door, "You stupid bitch!"

When they were in the car, Olivia finally let the words sink in. She hated that she was the reason Kathy was so upset and angry.

"You okay?"

"Not if I'm the reason she's being like this," she answered, "She seems really upset."

"She'll get over it," Elliot said pulling up to a red light.

Olivia sighed and turned around to look at Dickie and Eli who were riding quietly in the backseat. "No she won't..."

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Olivia asked walking out of the just cleaned kitchen, "Pizza sound okay?"

"Liv, you've been on your feet all day," Elliot said leaving his spot on the couch where he had been watching wrestling with the boys, "I'll make dinner. Take a rest."

"My feet are killing me," she laughed.

When they passed each other Elliot made sure he pulled Olivia close to him and gave her a big wet kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Pizza sound okay to you boys?"

"Sounds good," Dickie said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Sounds good," Eli repeated.

Olivia was feeling tired so she headed to the bedroom where she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She left the small lamp on so Elliot could see when he came in and before long she was asleep.

"I hope Liv isn't mad," Dickie said accepting the plate Elliot was handing to him.

"She's not mad Buddy, she's just tired. Being pregnant does that to you."

"Yeah," he said taking a bite of his cheese pizza.

"Liv's fine," Elliot assured him, "Your mom will be fine too."


	11. Chapter 11

**6 Months Pregnant**

"Are you feeling any better today?" Elliot asked as he rolled over in bed and stared at an awakened Olivia.

She shook her head no and groaned a little, "This sucks."

Elliot suppressed his laughter, "I wish I could stay home with you today."

"No," Olivia insisted, "You need to go to work. I'll be fine with Eli."

Elliot sighed, "Maybe you should go to the doctor today. You haven't been feeling well for awhile. We don't want the baby getting sick." He lowered his hands down to Olivia's rounded belly hoping to feel some movement. "I can't wait until Baby Benson gets here."

"Baby Benson still has three more months," she said sleepily.

"Seriously though," Elliot said crawling out of the warm bed and walking toward the closet, "You should go see your doctor."

"Fine," she sighed, "I will pack Eli up and take him to the doctor with me. No matter how many tantrums he throws."

Elliot flashed his perfectly straight teeth as he smiled and finished off the knot on his tie, "Love you," he said giving her a quick kiss, "Call me when you get back."

"Love you too," she said miserably.

Ever since last weekend when they had dinner with Kathy and her new boyfriend, Olivia hadn't been feeling well. She felt sluggish and tired all of the time. She couldn't keep anything down and she had a headache everyday. She was convinced it was just because she was pregnant and that there was nothing to worry about but, Elliot wasn't so sure. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay with both Liv and the baby.

Olivia climbed out of bed reluctantly and called for Eli. He came rushing into the room, still in his pajamas. It was the kind with the feet attached and since Eli was going through a new phase, they had_ Lightening McQueen_ all over them. She couldn't help but smile at the young child's cheery face.

"Livia, why don't you brush your hair?" he asked with his tone full of seriousness.

"Because," she laughed, "I just got up!"

"Daddy doesn't brush his hair either," he stated matter-of-factly, "He says it's too short."

"That's right," she said pulling him onto her lap. "Hey, what do you say you come with Livia today to her doctor's appointment? I bet they will give you a sticker."

His face lit up at the sound of getting a sticker. He always stuck them on his clothes and whenever they saw anyone of importance he would stick his belly out where the sticker was placed and show them.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then you gotta get dressed."

"Okay," he said pouting, "I want to do it by myself."

Olivia was hesitant but she figured she might as well let him, "Okay," she said, "When you are done put your tennis shoes on and wait in the living room."

"Okay Livia," he said hopping down off her lap and trotting away to his bedroom.

Olivia sighed and the strands of hair that were hanging in her face flew up in the air. She really wasn't feeling well and she wished Elliot could have stayed home from work today. Unfortunately, he had the past week off because Olivia wasn't feeling well and she didn't want to keep him home any longer.

She sluggishly walked to her closet to pick out something to wear that didn't make her look like one of those looney pregnant people. She decided on a simple pair of maternity jeans and a nice blouse. Simple.

"You ready, Eli?" she asked grabbing both of their jackets off the coat rack.

"Ready," he smiled.

"Let's go."

"Breathe, Kathy," she said to herself taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly.

Kathy was sitting in her car thinking to herself about what was going to happen. She kept going over and over the plan in her head. She wouldn't get caught. There was no way. Everybody would be too upset to worry about who actually did it.

"Think about what she did," Kathy said to herself again, "She took away everything from you!"

She nodded to herself and put on her angry face. Now was not the time to breakdown. Now was the time to fight back.

"Wait!" Eli said just before Olivia opened the door, "I have to get my cars! So, I don't get bored!"

"Hurry and go get them," she said to him.

Eli didn't go anywhere without two of his favorite toy cars. He would carry them around in his pocket everywhere they went. One time two weeks ago he left one in the grocery store and he didn't stop crying until Elliot brought it home safely.

"I got them!" he said holding them up to show her, "We can go now."

"Okay," she laughed. She grabbed her keys off of the key holder that was on the wall and then pulled the door open. She was surprised to see a familiar face standing right there.

"Kathy?" she asked, "What are you doing here? Eli and I were just about to leave."

Kathy didn't say anything. She just stood there with her fist clenched down by her side and her purse clenched in the other.

"Kathy?" she asked again, "Are you okay?"

Kathy shook her head no and chuckled a little, "For one of New York's Finest you are really stupid," she said letting herself inside.

Olivia was stunned by the things Kathy was saying and she wasn't sure what to do next. Eli was occupied with his cars so Olivia sent him to his room to play so she could chat with Kathy.

"What's going on?"

"You," Kathy said in a shaky voice, "You took a lot of things away from me and now it's my turn."

"Kathy," Olivia said breathlessly, "What are you talking about? Maybe you should just calm down. I'll call Elliot and we can all talk this out."

"You don't understand," Kathy said tucking her hair behind her ear, "It's MY turn. First you took my husband away from me," she said walking toward Olivia, causing her to back up into the living room against the couch, "Then you took my kids. You turned them against me," she said through clenched teeth. "What kind of woman does that?"

Olivia didn't have anything to say. She was fearing for what was about to happen and she wasn't sure what to do. She would have dialed Elliot but she forgot her phone on her brain. That's what being pregnant did to your brain.

"You were headed to the doctor, right?" Kathy asked sliding her purse down off her shoulder and digging around in it. "You've been feeling tired and nauseous?"

Kathy clenched something in her hand and pulled it out of her purse causing Olivia to panic. "Kathy... what is that?"

"Antifreeze," she said holding up the syringe, "I put it in your drink last week and you didn't even know."

Olivia couldn't believe this. Kathy had literally gone mad. With Kathy in front of her in her state of mind and Eli in a room just one wall away Olivia started to cry. Stupid hormones. She was really praying for a miracle right now.

"Scared?" Kathy asked.

"You don't have to do this," Olivia said in her voice that she talked to victims with, "You can out that down and walk away and I won't tell anybody what happened. I promise."

"My plan," Kathy said dropping her purse to the floor, "Was to get you sick enough to where you couldn't fight back."

"Fight," Olivia thought, "What the hell was she talking about?"

Just then Olivia heard her cell phone going off from her room. "I have to get that," she said to Kathy, "If I don't people with think something's up."

Olivia turned around toward her bedroom when Kathy didn't comment but she didn't get very far before Kathy stuck the needle into her neck and Olivia went tumbling to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia lay on the floor now and the room seemed to be spinning. Everything she saw was a blur and she couldn't remember what had happened. She blinked her eyes a few times to try and focus her vision but she couldn't. Then she heard him. His sweet little voice coming from behind her.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Livia?"

"Nothing Sweetie," she heard Kathy say, "Go back in your room and play with your toys."

"Why's Livia laying on the ground?"

"Go!"

Olivia heard his tiny footsteps rush back toward her room. She felt terrible that she couldn't do anything to protect him. She couldn't even move. She tried to speak but her words wouldn't come out. Th next thing she new Kathy was hovering over her with something in her hand.

"Whoring tramps like you shouldn't be allowed to have kids," Kathy mumbled under her breath. She flicked the vile in her hand making sure there were no air bubbles and then injected it into a bulging blue vein in Olivia's arm. "That's to induce labor," she said, "I would just cut it out of you but, I don't want to leave a mess."

Olivia cried out as she realized what Kathy was doing. All this time she had been planning to take the baby. The baby they had worked so hard on getting. She tried to say something again, to do anything to stop Kathy but, she didn't have the strength to move. She couldn't feel the lower half of her body anymore.

**Hospital**

"We have a problem," Lisa Gibson, head of the NICU, said, "We are missing a lot of equipment. All the breathing tubes and everything."

"What do you think happened?" Paisley, a NICU worker, asked.

Lisa shook her head, "I don't know... Maybe Kathy would know something."

"I'll call her," Paisley said, "We are suppose to meet for lunch today."  
"Keep me updated," Lisa said turning to walk away.

**SVU Precinct**

"Is Liv feeling any better?" Fin asked Elliot who had just finished eating a sandwich at his desk.

Elliot shrugged, "Not really. She was suppose to go to the doctor today. She should be calling here soon. I'll let you know what they say."

"I can't wait to see the little munchkin," Fin said, "I'm going to teach it how to be cool."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "I'm it's dad," he said, "It's already going to be cool."

Just then Elliot's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out seeing that it was from Olivia. He smiled to himself, "Hello?"

"Daddy?" It was Eli. Elliot was surprised to see that he was calling him.

"Hey Buddy," Elliot said, "Where's Livia?"

"In the living room," he said in a low voice, "Mommy said she's sleeping on the floor."

Suspicion began to rise in Elliot. What was Kathy doing at their house and what did Eli mean by sleeping on the floor? "What's going on there, Eli?"

"Mommy gave Livia a shot," Eli said sadly, "Livia cried."

Now Elliot was worried, "Eli, I need you to do me a favor. Take this phone with you and go hide under my bed, okay? Don't come out until I get there."

"Okay Daddy."

Elliot hung up the phone and rushed to grab his jacket off the back of the chair and throw it on, "Fin!" he hollered, "I need back up."

"Where at?"

"Olivia's."

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia felt some pain in her stomach and she started panicking even more. She couldn't have this baby now. She was only six months pregnant. There was no way the baby would survive. She wasn't about to lose another one. Not because of Kathy. She sat up as far as she could, which wasn't very far, and glanced around the room. Kathy wasn't in sight.

Another wave of pain hit Olivia and all of a sudden she felt her legs again. "Oh my gosh," she groaned. She pushed herself up off the floor and held her stomach while walking to the hallway. Sweat was dripping down her face from the intense pain that now captured her whole body. She leaned back against the hall wall, unable to move any further, and collapsed to the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to move," Kathy said walking out of the bathroom and back into seeing distance.

"K..athy," Olivia said between her deep breaths, "Please," she cried, "Don't do this."

"Remember all those times when I asked you not to take my husband?" Kathy spat, "You didn't listen. So, why should I?"

"This baby... isn't going to make it," she said with tears pouring down her cheeks, "You of all people know that. You don't want the baby to die."

Kathy shook her head. She knew how Olivia worked and she wasn't prepared to give in to her detective tactics.

Olivia cried out again as another wave of pain sprung through her body.

Elliot was speeding throughout the traffic and he dodged every car he could. He wasn't going to slow down for anybody. He needed to get home to Olivia.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on before we get there?" Fin asked from the passenger's seat.

"Eli called," Elliot said not taking his eyes off the road, "He said his Mommy told him Olivia was sleeping on the floor."

Fin raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"He also said Olivia was crying."

"You don't think Kathy would...?"

Elliot didn't say anything. He just continued to run the lights.

Eli had enough of listening to the yelling coming from the living room. He loved his Mommy and he didn't want her to hurt Olivia because he loved her too.

"Mommy," he said entering the living room, "Stop hurting Livia!"

Olivia tried to smile at Eli through the pain but, she wished he would just stay in his room. He didn't need to see any of this. "Livia's fine," Olivia whispered, "Go back into your bedroom and play with your toys, okay?"

Eli walked straight passed Kathy and over to Olivia where he sat down next to her and gently wiped the hair out of her face with his small hands, "It's okay Livia," he said, "Don't cry."

Kathy stood there, shocked. She couldn't believe that her little boy, her Eli, wasn't even on her side. If her own kids didn't love her, why should she bother? Why should she keep trying?

Just then the door came flying open and Elliot and Fin rushed inside. Fin went straight to cuff Kathy and Elliot went straight to Olivia and Eli.

"What happened?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Olivia just shook her head as she squeezed her eyes closed and yet another wave of pain shot through her, "Baby... is coming."

Elliot took a step back for a second, unable to comprehend. There was no way the baby was coming now. It was too early.

"Now...?"

She nodded, "Hospital," she moaned, "Hospital..."

Elliot nodded and wiped his eyes making sure no tears would fall, "Go get in the car," he said to Eli, "We have to get Livia to the hospital."

"You son of a bitch," Fin said slapping the cuffs on Kathy's wrists, "You gave her something didn't you. What was it?"

Kathy was standing there, tears in her own eyes. She had realized what she just did and she didn't think she would ever forgive herself.

"Patocin," Kathy said sadly, "I didn't mean any harm."

Fin just sighed and carried Kathy outside to wait for Munch who was on his way with the other car.

"I'm so sorry," Elliot said in the car, "I shouldn't have went to work today."

Olivia sniffed and tried to focus her attention on Elliot instead of the pain, "Stop," she said, "It's not your fault." Another jolt of pain. She cried out and Eli covered his ears.

"Livia, why are you still crying?"

"I'm sorry honey," she said.

"Livia is really sick right now," Elliot tried to explain, "She just has to cry to let it out."  
"Oh," Eli said, "When I get sick, I cry sometimes too."

"I know, Buddy," Elliot said pulling into the hospital parking lot, "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

"Elliot, I can't!" Olivia cried out, "I can't do this again!"

Olivia sat in the hospital bed with an IV full of medicine dripping into her trying to stop the labor. She still felt the contractions and she was overcome with emotion. Elliot stood by her side, holding her hand wiping her hair away from her face when need be.

"Look at me," he instructed, "This baby is going to be okay. We are going to do this. You... you are going to do this."

Olivia blinked a few times and more tears fell but suddenly they stopped. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can do this," she repeated.

"You can," Elliot encouraged.

Dickie had stayed the night at one of his friends' houses the night prior and didn't plan on coming home until later the next day. When he got the call from Elliot about what had happened, he rushed to get to the hospital so he could keep an eye on Eli. They sat waiting in the waiting room now and Eli was being exceptionally quiet.

"You okay Bub?" Dickie asked feeling the need to talk.

Eli nodded, "Is Livia going to be okay?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I don't really know what's going on."

Eli stuck his lower lip out and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Mommy's a bully. She made Livia cry. She was scared!"

"I know but, you did the right thing. You called Dad and he was able to come and save you guys."

"Why did Mommy do that?"

Dickie sighed and turned away from his little brother to search around the room, as if the answer would be somewhere waiting. He shrugged, "Sometimes people just do bad things. We don't really know why."

That answer seemed to be enough for Eli because he went back to being silent and trying to tie his own shoes.

Back in the emergency room, the doctor had finally made her way back into Olivia's room to check on the progress.

"Are you still feeling any pain?" Dr. Locklear asked as she check the IV bag that hung from a pole.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah."

"Let me just take a look at your cervix." The doctor proceeded in checking the dilation of Olivia's cervix and before she even got started she hoped the medicine had done it's job. She knew that most babies born this early didn't survive and if they did they would have severe complications.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, who was still holding her hand, and cried at him with her glossy eyes. They didn't need to exchange words because they already knew what the other was thinking. Elliot bent down and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, for good luck.

"Mrs. Benson," Dr. Locklear said snapping her gloves off, "I'm afraid your labor is already too far along now to stop the process."

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat and the fear rise again. Tears started pouring down and she didn't care to control them, "What does this mean?"

"It means that you continue with the labor and once the baby is born we will take it straight to the NICU. It's possible the baby might need surgery if there is a chance of survival."

Olivia didn't hear anything the doctor had just told her. She had had this happen to her before and she lived with that decision forever. She hated to raise a child that was always going to be in pain. It made her heart ache. She shook her head and looked toward Elliot, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I let this happen."

"Don't," he said firmly, "This is not your fault and you know that. Do you hear me? None of this is your fault."

Olivia cried out again as another contraction ripped through her body. Since the medicine to stop the contractions wasn't working the doctor took the IV out of her arm. "You're about six centimeters," Dr. Locklear informed her, "It could still be awhile."

"I can't believe this," Olivia said quietly after the doctor had left, "We were finally going to have a baby..."

"Liv-"

"I'm not giving up on this," she said swiping angrily at her tears, "I'm not. I won't. I've lost too much already."

An hour later and there was still no change in the labor process. Olivia felt as if she held on longer the safer the baby would be. She would fight to hold on as long as she could. She was getting irritated at Elliot because he kept saying positive things and she wasn't in the mood to hear any of it.

"You should go talk to the boys," Olivia said after taking a sip of her water, "They are probably wondering what is going on."

Elliot sighed, "I talked to Dickie earlier," he stated.

"Go talk to him again," she said angrily, "Go out there and actually see them. Eli is probably really confused right now."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yeah," she answered honestly.

Elliot sighed and went to fill Olivia's cup up with more water before walking down the hallway to talk to Dickie. He had been cautious in telling his kids about what was going on. He didn't want to scare them into thinking the baby wasn't going to make it but, he didn't want to give them hope either.

"How is she?" Dickie asked standing up immediately when he saw Elliot enter the room.

"She's upset," he answered, "She doesn't want to admit that but, she's angry at everybody and… well for her that means she's upset."

Elliot looked to the wall where the plastic chairs were lined up against the brick and smiled at a sleeping Eli. "How long as he been out?"

"About an hour," he replied, "He was really tired."

Elliot nodded and wiped the tiredness from his eye, it was pushing on ten o'clock and everybody was feeling the drain from the day. "So, uh, thanks for watching him today."

"No problem," Dickie shrugged, "I just can't believe Mom really did that... I feel bad for staying the night at Thomas's..."

Elliot side and sat down in one of the chairs that was close to Eli, "Dickie, this wasn't your fault."

"I know," he said bowing his head and folding his hands in his lap, "I just... what if this baby doesn't make it?"

It was the first time Elliot had really thought about what would happen if the baby was to die. He wasn't prepared to deal with the loss. Him and Olivia had been so ecstatic that the mere thought of losing the baby seemed more than devastating. He knew he would take it well and he couldn't imagine how Olivia would take it.

"I don't know," he said choking up on his words, "I really don't."

"Eli was telling me about what happened," Dickie said wiping his tears away before Elliot could notice them, "He uh, he was pretty upset."

"What did he say happened? I haven't gotten Olivia to tell me the whole story."

"He said he heard Olivia crying," Dickie began, "So he went to see if she was okay and when he got into the living room Mom had just given her the shot. He said Olivia was crying really loud and he told her that it would be okay."

Elliot couldn't imagine his son seeing the whole ordeal take place. It must have been pretty scary from a small child's perspective.

"You can go back to the apartment if you want to get some rest," Elliot said changing the subject, "I'll watch Eli."

"What if Liv goes into labor?"

Elliot sighed, he hadn't thought about that. He didn't want to. He prayed that the labor would stop and the baby would miraculously wait for another three months.

"I guess I didn't think about that..."

"I'll stay," Dickie said, "We can hang out in here. You should go be with Liv."

"Right," he said quietly, "I should be with Liv."


	14. Chapter 14

"This baby is coming!" Olivia cried as she squeezed Elliot's hand, "I can't wait any longer. I have to push."

"Okay," Dr. Locklear said, "You can push."

Olivia raised her chin to her chest and pushed until she couldn't push anymore. She was exhausted from the labor and she wasn't ready for the baby come. All the news of the day had just drained her. Here she was though, about to deliver her child. Her and Elliot's child. One that might not make it. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed one last time as the doctor instructed.

"Elliot..."

Elliot squeezed onto her hand as he watched the doctor carry the baby away. It was so tiny. It fit in the palm of the doctor's hand. He had tears falling freely as he clung on to every bit of hope he had left.

"Boy or girl?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"It has our genes," Olivia said, "It'll be okay," she said confidently, "I have faith."

Elliot looked down at her and saw that she had just closed her eyes. He smiled at her and at that moment he thanked God for giving him the life he had. He wouldn't have traded it for the world.

"You're right," he whispered.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Kathy said through gritted teeth, "I didn't go over there with the intentions of killing that baby!"

"Sure you did," Fin said slamming his fists down on the metal table, "That's why you brought the epidural."

Kathy sighed angrily and shook her head no, "You just don't get it."

"No, you don't get it!" Fin yelled in her face, "If that baby dies, you're going to jail for murder. Do you understand that?"

"That should be my baby!"

"Sit your ass down!" Fin put his hands on Kathy's shoulders and pushed her back down into the chair.

It had been a couple hours now since Olivia had given birth and she hadn't said much since. She took a short nap right after she had delivered but now she was just lying there holding onto Elliot's hand and not saying anything.

"You doing okay?" Elliot asked her.

Before she could think to answer Dr. Locklear walked in for the first time since labor. Olivia sat up in bed and braced herself for bad news.

"It's a miracle," Dr. Locklear said with a smile on her face and astonishment in her voice, "That's really the only way I can describe it. Your little boy is breathing on his own."

Olivia cried out in tears of joy. Elliot reached down and pulled her tight in hug.

"He'll need to stay in the NICU until he's a little stronger and gains some weight of course but, we have no reason to believe he won't make it."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered through her tears, "Thank you so much."

Dr. Locklear nodded and excused herself from the room so Olivia and Elliot could be alone. "It's a little boy," Olivia cried, "We have a son."

"I knew you could do it," he said giving her a deep passionate kiss. "What are we going to name him?"

"What about Cody?" she asked.

"Cody," Elliot repeated, "I like it."

Elliot had called the precinct shortly after they received the good news and told everybody what was going on. Everyone of course was pleased to hear that the baby was safe and Olivia was safe as well. Fin was pissed at Kathy for doing what she did. He didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

"The baby made it," Fin said smiling in her face, "Does that make you angry?"

"No," Kathy said bluntly, "Why would I want an innocent child to die?"

"Like you said, that should be your child."

"Exactly. I didn't say a dead child."

"Cut the bullshit," Fin said, "You're going to jail."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "I want a lawyer."

"So, he's really going to be okay?" Olivia asked Dr. Locklear.

"Yes," she answered with a broad smile on her face, "He's very healthy despite being so early. As for you Mrs. Benson," she said closing her chart and sitting it down on the counter, "We need to give you a quick exam. You said the person who did this poisoned you?"

Olivia hadn't told Elliot about that detail yet and surprisingly he didn't get angry and yell at her. He just gave her a squeeze on her hand and waited to hear her answer.

"Yes," Olivia said sadly, "Antifreeze."

Dr. Locklear sighed, "We are going to run a blood test, just to be on the safe side. Have you been feeling any different lately?"

"I was feeling like I had the flu," she answered, "I just thought it was because I was pregnant."

Dr. Locklear nodded and grabbed the vile she had brought with her that would soon contain Olivia's blood. She swabbed a small area on Olivia's arm and then stuck the needle in so the dark red blood could come out. "I'll be back with the results as soon as I have them."

"Can I see him?" Olivia asked, "Can we see him?"

Dr. Locklear nodded, "You'll have to be in a wheel chair and you both have to get scrubs on but, yes. You can go see him."

Olivia looked to Elliot one more time and took a deep breath to prepare herself. She wanted to see her little boy more than ever. He was just brought into this world and already he was one of the toughest people she knew. He was a little fighter.


	15. Chapter 15

**FBJ – Thank you very much. Your review made my day!**

"Oh my goodness," Olivia gasped as Elliot wheeled her up closer to Cody, "He's so tiny."

The nurse nodded and moved the blanket that was draped over the tiny cage like bed so that Olivia could get a better look.

"Can I touch him?" she asked.

The nurse nodded.

Olivia reached her hand in through the small hole and grazed Cody's small hand with her finger. It was like comparing an ant to an elephant. She honestly couldn't believe how small he was.

"This is our son," she said quietly to Elliot, who had been in awe.

"This is our son," he repeated.

Olivia let a tear sleep down her cheek, "I can't believe he's really here..."

"He has your eyes," Elliot pointed out, "And your nose."

Olivia's smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. "He has your ears."

Elliot's cell phone started buzzing in his pocket so he stepped out of the NICU to answer it. "Stabler."

"Hey, it's Fin."

"Yeah," Elliot chuckled, "I have caller I.D"

Fin smirked, "Kathy confessed. She said she couldn't take it anymore and she admitted to everything."

Elliot's eyes grew wide with shock, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Fin said happily, "Munch is taking her to Riker's right now."

"Thanks Fin."

Elliot walked back into the NICU with a smile glued to his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Olivia who asked him what the smile was for.

"She admitted to everything," he said wrapping his arms around her in a hug, "She's going to jail."

"El," Olivia said looking back down toward her new precious baby boy, "I didn't... I don't want..." she sighed as she tried to make clear of her thoughts, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," he whispered reaching up to her cheek and caressing it. "Absolutely nothing. We can put all of that behind us now. We won't ever be seeing Kathy again. Let's just focus on this little miracle."

Both of them looked down at the tiny life that was in their hands. It was so precious. It couldn't have been anything but a miracle and Elliot and Olivia were both silently thanking God. Olivia remembered being so scared that her baby wasn't going to make it. She had been so scared that Kathy was going to kill them both. She tried her best to remain calm and fight back but, seeing Eli there made it worse. She didn't know what had come over Kathy but frankly, she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was her family. The people that mattered. The people that she loved the most. They could now spend the rest of their life, together. Happily.

"This is a weird and twisted happy ever after," Olivia said as her and Elliot rested together in the hospital bed that night.

"It is," he replied, "I thought you didn't believe in happy ever afters."

"I do this one."

Elliot smiled and reached over to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and he could feel it when she smiled. They lay entangled in each while Elliot played with her hair for quite some time until Olivia complained of not feeling to well.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, a spike of concern going through him.

"I feel... dizzy," she said sitting up and putting a hand to her head.

"Should I get the doctor?"

"I don't know..."

Elliot was truly concerned for Olivia. He didn't know why she was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and he knew it couldn't be anything good. He took a minute to rub her back and try and ease the feeling but it wasn't working.

"Maybe you should get the doctor," Olivia said quietly, hating that she was admitting she needed help.

"Okay," Elliot said kindly, "I'll be right back." He went to the hallway where he found a nurse and asked the nurse where the doctor was at. The blonde nurse paged the elderly doctor and Dr. Locklear came rushing into Olivia's room.

"I hear you're feeling dizzy?"

Olivia nodded, feeling the tears sting in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but the dizziness was giving her a massive headache and she could feel her heart beating in her temples. She tried to focus her vision on one of two doctors standing in front of her but she failed at that too.

"Really... dizzy," she complained, "My head is killing me."

Dr. Locklear didn't seem too worried about it but Elliot studied her carefully from his spot beside Olivia, holding her hand.

"I'm just going to check your blood pressure and maybe it's a little too low after the birth. If that's so we can boost you with IV fluids and it should come back up."

Olivia just nodded and leaned back against the crappy hospital pillows to close her eyes. She gave her arm to Dr. Locklear and waited for the pressure to stop. When Dr. Locklear pulled the stethoscope out of her ears she didn't say anything and it didn't go unnoticed by Elliot. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Olivia started seizing.

"Code blue!" Dr. Locklear shouted pushing a red emergency button on the wall behind the bed. She pushed Elliot to the side so she could get to the oxygen back and try and help Olivia. Monitors were beeping and nurses were talking back and forth to each other. Elliot just stood there watching the blobs of green scrubs trying to save the love of his life. He didn't hear Dr. Locklear when she called his name but when she shook him gently he snapped out of it.

"We're taking her up to ICU," she explained, "We don't know what happened but, I'd like to run some blood tests."

"Don't let her die," Elliot said in a raspy voice, "Please."

"I'll do everything I can."


	16. Chapter 16

** Sorry this has taken so long. I had a bit of a block. But here you go! I hope you are still interested!**

"El? What happened?" Her voice was raspy but, it was her. She was awake and asking questions. Elliot couldn't stop the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Liv," he gasped, "Thank God." He rushed to his feet and wrapped his arms around her gently, kissing her more than once on the cheek.

"What happened?"

"That doesn't matter," he said quietly, "It won't happen again. The doctors made sure of that."

"El, I just want to get out of here. I want to get Cody and go home. I don't ever want to look back."

"The doctor said you can leave tomorrow," he said smiling at her willingness, "Cody too."

Olivia smiled and reached for Elliot's hand, squeezing it tight. "We're going to change our lives for the better," she said, "I don't want Cody to have to grow up with people after him all of the time."

"I understand," Elliot said moving the hair out of her face.

"I want to stay at home with him."

"That's perfectly fine," he said to her, "Perfectly fine." He bent down to kiss her on the lips. It was the moment he realized that after everything bad that had happened to them, their life was perfect. They had each other. They had a miracle baby. They had everything they could ever want.

The next day after they were settled at home, Cody was in his car seat sitting on the coffee table in front of Elliot and Olivia. They were holding hands and admiring the sleeping baby. "I finally have a family," Olivia said as she scooted closer to Elliot on the couch.

Elliot smiled, "You have one amazing, good-looking, family."

"I do," she chuckled, "I wouldn't ask for it any other way."

After everything that had happened, Olivia really didn't want to see Kathy behind bars. She wanted Kathy to get the help she needed. She was committed to a Psychiatric Hospital where she would get medications that would help her get better.

Cody was doing very well and despite being early, he was the strongest baby Olivia had ever seen. He was such a good baby too. He hardly ever cried and at night time, both parents were lucky because he slept all the way through.

Elliot and Olivia couldn't have been more happier. After everything that had stood in their way before, this was the best possible outcome. It was their moment. Their time to live life happily. Elliot decided to surprise Olivia one week before their anniversary and the surprise was a vow renewal. They flew away to Hawaii and took Cody and Fin with them. Fin was their witness and he was also the baby sitter when Olivia and Elliot went on their second honeymoon.

"Hey, El," Olivia said as they lay in bed together on the night of their honeymoon.

"Yeah?"

"I believe in happy ever afters now." She looked up into his blue eyes and the biggest smile formed across her face.

He smiled back at her and their life continued on.

**THE END!**


End file.
